


"Me and Theo?"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bars and Pubs, Drunk Liam Dunbar, Flirting, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Oblivious Liam, Past Child Abuse, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam goes out for a drink post breakup and meets a complete dick. The only problem, is that this dick is Theo Raeken. And Theo Raeken can never stay a dick for long.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	"Me and Theo?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a slightly longer fic, plus an au, so it's not my usual, haha. I know it's an overdone cliché, but I've always wanted to write it myself, so I hope people enjoy :)
> 
> Slight TW: past/referenced child abuse

“Look guys, I swear I’m fine. I’m just going to stay at home tonight, order in a pizza, you know?” Liam sighed and lay back comfortably onto their leather couch, tv remote in hand and beer resting on the arm.

“You’re clearly not fine dude. You sobbed eating a sandwich this morning because Hayden liked ham.” Mason shook his head as Liam’s eyes clouded with tears.

“It was her favourite lunch meat.” His voice cracked.

“And that is why, you’re going to take this opportunity, and go get over her.” Corey grabbed the remote out his hand and Liam yelped sadly. 

“I don’t need to get over her because, I’m already totally, one hundred percent over her.” Liam dried his eyes and reached for the beer which was briskly whisked away by Mason.

“Dude. Did you literally not listen to anything we just said?” Nolan walked into the room on his phone. “Plus, we’re not leaving you here alone to get drunk and leave her twenty voicemails begging to take you back.”

“I would never, what do you take me for, a fool?” Liam laughed nervously. 

“You’ve sent her ten in the last hour.” Corey smiled sympathetically. 

“Yeah, but I’ve changed.”

“In fifteen minutes?”

“Maybe?”

“Look, she cheated on you. You deserve better, ok?” Corey rested a hand on his shoulder. Liam looked down at the floor. “Now come out with us and let’s go get you laid.” He patted him on the back encouragingly but Liam just groaned. 

“I’m not going out just to have some cheap one night stand and feel like absolute shit tomorrow morning.” 

“Isn’t that what practically everyone does after a break up though?” Nolan laughed.

“Not me. Not this time.” Liam sighed wistfully, staring into space, a sad smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh my god, stop with this, ‘she was different’ crap already. That’s bullshit and you know it. Now pick your sorry ass up and come get wasted with us.” Mason spurted, a rare outburst of emotion that rendered even Liam speechless, who just nodded slowly. 

“Fine. One drink. And I’m not sleeping with anyone.” Liam agreed, and hauled himself off the sofa. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Nolan looked the man up and down, skeptical.

~~

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You guys have a pathetically low alcohol tolerance.” Liam stated as he observed Mason and Corey dance (if what they were doing could be defined as dancing, it wasn’t remotely close) around, drunk off their asses, and Nolan drunkenly making out in the corner with a human of indeterminate gender. Liam hadn’t even finished his first beer, and was very sober and very tired. Not necessarily physically, but mentally. He was tired of every relationship he really fought for crumbling beneath his fingers, first Brett, then Hayden, he just wanted someone to love him as much as he loved them. But life’s a bitch, he reminded himself, and took another swig. No, what he needed now was some time for himself, self discovery if you will. He didn’t deserve to get his heart ripped out yet again, not for now at least. 

“Well, I’m here, now what are your other two wishes?” A low, frankly very attractive voice, Liam would be kidding himself if he denied it, sounded from across the bar, snapping Liam out of his short existential crisis. A young man, possibly a couple years older than Liam, began to walk over, wine glass in hand. He had brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and one hell of a jaw line. But no, that wasn’t what Liam wanted right now. “Theo Raeken, the pleasure’s yours, I’m sure.”

“Well someone’s cocky. Liam Dunbar.” Liam shook the man’s hand reluctantly, eye brow raised scornfully. “Where’d you get that pick up line, the high school playground? And really, you’re drinking red wine in a Los Angeles bar at 10 o’clock at night? You’re practically asking to be mugged.” 

“Well that escalated quickly.” Theo sighed, he was clearly not used to being shot down that quickly, nor should he be, with a face like that, jesus, but the cocky smirk was still present. 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m sure all the ladies fall at your feet, no matter how trashy the line?” he smiled earnestly and Theo laughed. 

“You would be correct, apart from the small detail that I’m totally gay.” He said bluntly and Liam had to hold back laughter. 

“Well, the guys that sleep with you clearly have very low standards.” Liam recovered smoothly, if he did say so himself. 

“Are you saying I don’t meet your standards Mr. Dunbar?” Theo asked slyly, he could see the flush on Liam’s cheek as he said his last name like that.

“You reek of desperation. Everyone that sleeps with you I can guarantee one hundred percent loathes themselves.” 

“Probably, but does that lower the pleasure? Nope. So, not my problem.” Theo shrugged, downed his glass, and waved at the bartender in the classic ‘I’m a rich jerk that treats everyone as if they’re below me’ way, and Liam scoffed. “Care to join me in doing some shots m’lord?” he offered. 

“Yeah we’re not doing that. But sure. Still doesn’t mean I tolerate you, I’m solely taking advantage of you paying.” Liam replied curtly as Theo looked at him strangely. It reminded of him of how Hayden had looked at him when they first met, but far odder, seeing as it was coming from some wealthy, rude bastard. 

“So let me guess, you’re a lawyer?” Liam asked after they’d downed the first shot. Theo just laughed again. 

“Of some sort, I guess.” Theo cocked his head slightly. “But enough about me-“ Liam snorted, “What?”

“Oh, just thought you were the kind of guy that spends the entire time talking about himself, you really give off that vibe, you know?” Liam grinned mischievously and Theo sighed. 

“Oh don’t worry, usually I would. Guess I’ve been thrown off my game plan by how hot you look tonight.” Theo winked and Liam smacked him lightly around the head. “I thought that was better?”

“It was, but you’re still an asshole and I’m still not sleeping with you.”

“Just you wait.”

“We could be waiting a while then.”

“More time with you is a blessing.” Theo put a hand on Liam’s, which Liam pulled away quickly, trying to control his heart hammering away madly in his chest. 

“Nice try.”

“Do you like Harry Potter?” Theo asked and Liam’s brow furrowed at the abrupt change of tone. 

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

“Because I can show you something else that’s 9 and 3/4.” Theo waggled his eyebrows. 

“Dick.”

“Yeah, that actually was what I was talking about.” Theo smiled smugly and Liam cursed. 

“Very funny, I meant you’re a dick, but I guess you already knew that.”

“Most people don’t complain when I ask them to sleep with me you know.” 

“Well I’m not most people.”

“You can say that again.” Theo picked up another shot glass. “To Liam Dunbar not being most people.” 

“Cheers.” Liam laughed, eyes twinkling and Theo’s mouth stretched into a genuine smile, the corners of his mouth crinkling, and something unwanted in Liam’s stomach stirred. 

~~

“No it’s fine, please, take me with you.” Liam pleaded of Mason and Corey, Nolan had already gone home with whoever it was he was making out with. They’d decided to wrap it up for the night and were making their way home now, but had insisted Liam stay with Theo, who was still seated at the bar. 

“Nope. You and Theo have like undeniable chemistry, and I’m not letting you miss out on this opportunity.” Mason shook his head, handing Corey his jacket. 

“Me and Theo? Theo as in, that Theo, the complete douchebag, jerk, Theo? You’ve gotta be kidding me Mase.” Liam laughed incredulously. Mason raised his eyebrows and Corey sighed. 

“Is Mason known for his kidding?” Corey slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s.

“Liam, I know you’re blind to this stuff, even on a good day, let alone straight after your girlfriend cheats on you, but could you guys be more obvious?” Mason stared at his best friend in disbelief. 

“He’s a desperate jerk.” Liam denied. 

“And yet you’ve been flirting with him all night, checks out Li.” 

“He’s the one shamelessly flirting with me, not the other way round.”

“I’m pretty sure the flirting was mutual.” Corey looked at Liam who had turned round to gaze at Theo, who was typing away frantically on his phone. 

“Babe our cab’s outside.” Mason alerted Corey and they began to walk out the door. “Liam, forget a meaningless one night stand, get that dude’s number or I swear to god I will die of frustration and come back to haunt you forever.” He jabbed a finger into Liam’s chest, who just stammered in confusion. 

“I-“

“Love you, goodnight!”

“I hate you guys.”

“Annoying roommates?” Theo asked, the young man, who had joined him back beside the bar. “I can relate.”

“Really, because I would’ve thought you’d be the annoying one. Besides, Mr. Rich Guy lives with other people?! How do they tolerate him?”

“Surprise, there are actually some people who like me.” Theo flagged down the bartender and asked him for an impressive ten shots, to which Liam made no comment but raised his eyebrows. 

“That really is a surprise. How much are you paying them?”

“Your shots M’lord.” Theo nodded his head in fake respect and placed five shots in front of him. 

“What happened to not doing that?”

“What happened to you not liking me?” Theo asked seriously, looking deep into Liam’s eyes, who quickly broke the eye contact, and tried to conceal how badly he was blushing. 

“Touché. I’m still not sleeping with you Theodore.”

“That’s not my goal anymore.” Theo smiled warmly and made Liam’s trying not to blush situation a whole lot harder. Good god Liam what happened to taking some time away from the whole falling in love thing? Wait, what? Him, in love with the dick he’d met two hours ago? How the hell did that happen? 

“Since when am I going by Theodore?” Theo’s voice snapped him out of his gay panic. 

“I figured it fit the whole posh aesthetic you’ve got going on here.”

“Great.”

“Drink up Theodore.”

“Anything you say M’lord.”

~~

Liam was sweating profusely. He was definitely not sober and was definitely not having a good time. Ok, so he was having an amazing time, but the gay part of his brain was circuiting like crazy. He couldn’t love the cocky, jerk he’d met that night, it was radically fast, let alone stupid. 

“So how come you’re a lawyer? I mean how did you get into lawyery stuff, apart from the fact that it fits all your douchebag apparel?” Liam slurred, his arm resting on Theo’s. 

“Very funny.” Theo stuck up his middle finger at him drunkenly, to which Liam gasped. “And I didn’t really have a choice. My father was, uh, well, not the most supportive. He never came to any of my football games, or plays, but he’d come to the award ceremonies at the end of the year, he’d just get really mad if my name didn’t make it onto one of the plaques or certificates. He tended to, um, throw things at me.” Theo laughed thickly, his eyes watering, and Liam quickly sobered up as much as possible. The same Theo he’d turned down a few hours ago was crying on him. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Theo.” 

“It was fine, for a while, just a couple bruises here or there, until it got worse when I was choosing a major. I wanted to do photography, can you imagine?” he laughed, and turned to look Liam straight in the eyes, the gorgeous, green eyes that had been twinkling meanly earlier were swimming with tears and it took all of Liam’s strength to stop himself from crying too. “He beat me up, badly, told me he’d kick me out if I didn’t pursue a career in law, so here I am. A single, desperate lawyer, with an abundance of money and no one to spend it on. Guess I fit the stereotype for jerk, huh? It all stemming from a traumatic childhood.” He scoffed and wiped his eyes with a beer stained napkin. “I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot, you can leave now.”

“You really are an idiot if you think I’m going to leave now.” Liam glared at him, and Theo just smiled sadly. 

“And you’re an idiot for staying.”

“Well then we can be idiots together.” 

“Sounds good to me Dunbar.” Theo smiled and threaded his fingers between Liam’s. 

“So photography huh?”

“I completely suck at it, but yeah.” 

“Got any on your phone?” Liam asked, heart racing. 

“I guess, here.” Theo handed Liam his phone and waited patiently, Liam tapped away for a minute before handing him it back. 

“You put your number in my phone. Impressive. Who’s the forward creep now?” Theo laughed, but he grinned widely. 

“Guess you’ll have to call me and find out."

“Damn, I never would’ve hit you with that pick up up line earlier if I’d known how smooth you really are.” Theo raised his hands in surrender. 

“What can I say, I’m just better at everything than you.” Liam smirked. 

“Oh you’re on.” Theo shouted playfully. 

~~

Liam: 00:07  
I think I’m in love Mase

Theo: 00:07  
This is Theo you idiot

Liam: 00:08  
How do you delete things from people’s memories again? 

Theo: 00:09  
See you tomorrow Dunbar

Liam: 00:09  
See you then Theodore

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated x


End file.
